Advice
by sieg2013
Summary: Kuroko merasa tidak yakin terhadap dirinya mengenai kemampuan Misdirection. Roy, yang berusia 40 tahun mengajarkan makna avonturir, dan mencintai alam dengan menggunakan misdirection.


Advice

Tokoh:

· Roy

· Kuroko Tetsuya

Genre: Family, Friendship

Disclaimer: Gola Gong (Balada si Roy) & Tadatoshi Fujimaki (Kuroko No basuke)

Rate: K+

 **Warning: AT, Typo,** **EYD berantakan, Alur Hancur**

Kuroko tersesat.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Kuroko tersesat di Negara Indonesia. Maklum saja, hawa keberadaanya sangat tipis, dan nyaris banyak penduduk tidak mengenalinya.

Negara Indonesia dijuluki Negara Agraris, karena sebagian besar penduduk adalah petani. Sama halnya dengan Jepang. Bedanya, petani menggunakan alat modern untuk menanam padi.

Pertanian Modern di Jepang dilakukan dengan mengikuti system yang sudah ada, telah terencana dengan matang, menggunakan alat canggih dan didukung kemampuan bertanam. Tidak hanya itu, petani Jepang terampil dalam membuat lahan sawah dengan menggunakan rumah kaca atau green house. Rumah itu dilengkap dengan tirai diaftragma. Atapnya merupakan atap transparan berwarna belang-belang abu-abu yang dapat dikendalikan secara mekanik, sehingga bisa membuka dan menutup otomatis untuk mengatur suplai sinar matahari, pertukaran udara, suplai CO2 , dan kelembababan udara sesuai kebutuhan tanaman. Cukup tekan tombol saja, duduk dan mengawasi perkembangan buah-buahan sudah cukup bagi mereka. Tinggal mereka petik dan diekspor ke seluruh dunia.

Beda halnya dengan petani di Indonesia. Mereka terus berusaha, berusaha, dan berusaha dengan menggunakan kerbau atau menanam secara manual. Meski digabung dengan mesin pembajak sekaligus, hasilnya jauh berbeda dengan nasi non organic. Sehingga, pemerintah malah mengimpor beras di Filipina dan Thailand. Miris banget, bukan? Padahal, Negara Indonesia bisa dikembangkan kalau Pemerintah peduli dengan rakyatnya, bukan menyengsarakan rakyat.

Kuroko berjalan di tepi sungai, dan melihat banyak sekali para petani yang sedang menanam. Herannya, mereka masih menananm walau hasilnya gak terlalu bagus. Dia terus berjalan sambil melihat banyak lahan sawah yang kurang bersih, warnanya kuning atau hitam.

" _Sumimasen_ , ini ke arah Jakarta iya?" Tanya Kuroko kepada salah satu petani.

"Bukan, dik. Tempat ini, tempat lahan sawah. Kalau ke Jakarta, adik naik Bis Kota. Biasanya, di sekitar sini banyak Bus berdatangan. Coba saja ditunggu." Kata salah satu warga petani.

"Arrigatou gozaimasu," kata Kuroko membungkukkan badan sambil berterima kasih.

Petani gak ngeh apa artinya. Tetapi, dia membungkukkan badan saja, persis seperti Kuroko.

"Nak, sini sebentar." teriak salah seorang pria.

Rambutnya sedikit beruban, mengingat usianya yang menginjak 40 tahun. Kulitnya sawo matang, hidung mancung, sedikit berkeriput di dahinya, berkaos putih yang berlumuran lumpur, dan celana pendek warna hijau. Dan juga, tidak bersepatu, karena kerjanya adalah petani.

"Hai', ada apa, Petani-san?" Tanya Kuroko polos.

"Petani…namaku Roy, dik. Jangan panggil aku petanisan. Memangnya petanisan itu semacam makanan tah di Jepang?" kata Roy bingung perkataan Kuroko.

Kuroko hanya termangu. Dari sekian banyak orang, hawa pria yang bernama Roy berbeda. Terkadang, tipis, dan terkadang juga tebal. Bahkan, masyarakat hanya mengetahui bahwa Roy adalah orang yang….berbeda. Semenjak ibunya meninggal, karena merasa 'durhaka' kepada ibunya, dia memutuskan untuk tetap di Serang, Banten. Bahkan, Roy juga ditinggal oleh kekasihnya, Suci ke Kanada. Satu-satunya cara untuk penebusan adalah membantu orang sekitarnya saja.

" _Iie_. Hanya saja, saya tidak tahu di mana Jakarta. Apalagi, besok sudah mulai pertandingan. Karena itulah, saya tersesat di sini," jawab Kuroko polos.

"Tersesat iya? Kalau begitu, ikuti saya. Aku akan mempersilahkan kamu untuk istirahat, sampai teman-temanmu datang." Kata Roy tersenyum.

"Roy, mau di bawa kemana bocah itu?" salah seorang petani tertawa.

"Bentar pak. Aku temani pria kecil ini." Ujar Roy.

Kuroko sendiri tidak paham, apa itu Serang, dan apa itu Banten. Apa jangan-jangan itu nama makanan? Atau nama skill basket yang berada di dunia? Kuroko hanya bisa berharap, semoga diterima baik oleh seorang petani bernama Roy.

~o0o~

Ketika masuk ke rumah Roy, terasa rumahnya seperti rumah angker. Cat putih memudar, kayu yang menyangga atap semakin keropos, jendela hampir reyot, dan tanamannya sudah kering dan layu. Patut disayangkan, mengingat Kuroko suka sekali dengan rumah itu. Sederhana, tanpa ada gangguan dari tetangga bising, yang selalu memutar lagu keras.

"Mari duduk," kata Roy mempersilahkan duduk.

Kuroko masuk ke dalam ruang tamu milik Roy. Terlihat sekali, banyak perabotan seperti TV jadul, lampu, dan lain-lain masih utuh. Sama seperti sebelumnya, cat warna merah memudar, dan banyak sekali mesin jahit di sekitar tempat tinggal Roy.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mengapa adik bisa tersesat?" Tanya Roy.

"Begini pak, saya beli makanan aneh, yang berbentuk bulat, daging, terus ada sayur kecil-kecilan. Selain itu, ada kuah yang terasa nikmat di lidah. Ketika aku menggigit, terasa renyah dan enak." Kata Kuroko.

"Maksudmu, bakso pak Baba?" nyengir Roy.

"Iya pak. Baksonya enak, sampai saya lupa bisnya udah tidak ada. Saya bingung, dan mencoba menghubungi Akashi-kun. Tetapi sinyalnya tidak bagus." Murung Kuroko.

Roy paham maksud perkataannya. Dengan kata lain, teman-temannya tidak merasakan adanya Kuroko di sekitarnya karena suatu hal

"Berarti banyak yang tidak sadar, kalau adik tersesat?" Tanya Roy kembali.

Kuroko mengangguk pelan. Dulu, Roy melihat orang yang lemah, bakalan hajar tuch orang. Tetapi, kondisinya berbeda, mengingat hawa keberadaannya sangat tipis. Pantas saja, teman-temannya tidak menyadarinya, termasuk pria yang bernama Akashi.

"Sebenarnya, aku takut sama adik," jujur Roy, "Soalnya, tidak ada jiwa sama sekali dalam diri adik. Apalagi, ini pertama kalinya aku mengalami hal yang seperti ini,"

"Huh?" kuroko Kaget.

"Benar, dik. Kalau boleh jujur, ada kalanya, adik harus memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya. Amati mereka, dan tulis apa yang sebaiknya dilakukan, dan apa yang tidak. Aku memang tidak tahu kemampuan apa yang bisa sampai tidak ada yang menyadarinya, tetapi percayalah, bahwa adik memang harus care dengan sesama." Kata Roy menasehati.

"Lalu hubungan tidak ada jiwa dengan kehidupanku itu apa?" Tanya Kuroko.

Roy paham, dan mencoba menjelaskan dengan hati-hati, supaya tidak tersinggung.

"Jiwa itu ada dalam diri kita, dan jiwa itu juga menentukan apakah hidup kita itu terasa bahagia, hambar atau sedih. Jika adik menahan emosi di dalam diri adik, beban semakin berat, dan menimbulkan kemarahan yang luar biasa. Bayangkan, orang yang ingin menasehatimu, harus terkena getahnya, karena adik tidak mengontrol emosimu. Ada kalanya, kemampuan itu adik gunakan untuk kebaikan." Kata Roy menjelaskan.

"Tetapi saya tidak mengerti." Kuroko bingung perkataan Roy.

"Coba renungkan dulu, apakah dirimu pernah melakukan sesuatu yang salah, tetapi adik tidak melakukan apapun, sehingga merasa bersalah?" kata Roy berbisik.

Kuroko merenung sejenak, dan memejamkan mata. Dia ingat, ketika SMP di Teiko, waktu kelas 3, teman-teman mereka, seperti Aomine Daiki, Midorima Shintaro, Kise Ryota, Murasakibara Atsushi dan Akashi Seijurou, memiliki bakat sehingga mereka jadi sombong, dan angkuh. Kuroko yang melihatnya tidak bisa melakukan apapun, dan sering melarikan diri. Pada akhirnya, dia melihat teman SD, Ogiawara dan rekan setimnya kalah telak oleh mereka yang dijuluki Kiseki no Sedai. Meski Kuroko menang melawan para tim Kiseki no Sedai bersama Seirin, tetap saja belum ada jawaban.

"Bagaimana, dik? Apa yang adik rasakan?" Tanya Roy mengamati wajah Kuroko sedang merenung.

"Belum" Kuroko masih terus menggali alam kesadarannya.

~o0o~

"Di mana ini?" Tanya Kuroko.

Kuroko berada di suatu tempat yang sangat gelap, tanpa ada cahaya. Bahkan, tubuhnya terasa ringan sekali, seperti kapas. Anehnya, Kuroko memegang sebuah bola yang dia genggam. Kemudian, terbangkan lagi seperti layangan, tetapi tidak ada benangnya. Suatu benda yang aneh, dan tiba-tiba menyinari Kuroko. Ada sesuatu hal yang belum dia gali. Ternyata, kemenangan Seirin atas Rakuzan. Lalu, kembali lagi terbentuk seperti bola.

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanya Kuroko dalam hati.

Saat itulah, muncul sebuah bayangan yang mirip dengan Kuroko. Wajahnya, tubuhnya, dan pakaiannya serba hitam. Bahkan, terkesan diam mematung. Kuroko yang asli mencoba menyentuh Kuroko bayangan.

"Jangan!" tegas Kuroko bayangan.

"Ekhh?! Kau…kau siapa?!" kaget Kuroko.

"Aku adalah kau. Hanya saja, kau adalah dirimu yang asli, dan aku adalah bayangan." Kata Kuroko bayangan.

Kemudian, dia berjalan dan menatap Kuroko yang asli. Kuroko bayangan melihat asli seperti sebuah boneka yang telah lama mati, dan tertawa.

"Memangnya, apa yang lucu?" kata Kuroko malu.

"Kau ini aneh, Kuroko? Padahal kau sudah mengetahui jawaban yang sebenarnya. Pria bernama Roy hanya menguji seberapa kau bisa merenung, dan memikirkan solusi dengan cepat. Ibaratnya, dia memberikanmu sepeda motor secara Cuma-Cuma." Kata Kuroko Bayangan membersihkan lubang telinga.

"Benarkah?" kata Kuroko.

"Benar. Lagipula, dia memang baik, karena aku melihat dia punya masa lalu yang kelam. Dia sebenarnya tidak ingin nasibnya sama denganmu. Karena itulah, dia minta kau untuk merenungnya kembali." Kata Kuroko bayangan.

Jawaban itu memang sangat membantu. Hanya saja, tidak terpikirkan, bahwa dirinya menang bersama teman-temannya. Apalagi, berhasil mengalahkan Kiseki no Sedai sekaligus. Kuroko mengepalkan tangannya, dan memutuskan akan menjawab sesuai Kuroko bayangan.

"Lalu, mengapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Ya ampun, mulai lagi tanyanya," gerutu Kuroko bayangan, "Aku adalah kau, dan kau adalah aku. Bukankah sudah jelas? Ingat, gunakan kemampuanmu untuk menang bersama teman-teman, bukan sebagai individualis. Kau hanya perlu menjelaskan semuanya. Paham?" kata Kuroko Bayangan.

Kuroko mengangguk paham, dan siap untuk menjelaskan isi hati dan jiwa yang sebenarnya. supaya Misdirection semakin sempurna.

Kuroko Bayangan tertelan bayangannya sendiri, dan berkata, "Kau harus yakin." Semua bayangannya menghisap tubuh Kuroko perlahan-lahan. Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa, dari kaki hingga kepalanya. Tetapi, Kuroko yakin, jawabannya adalah **itu**.

~o0o~

"Bagaimana hasilnya? Apa kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Tanya Roy.

Kuroko membuka matanya, dan berkata, " _Hai'._ Tetapi sebelum itu, saya ingin bertanya?".

"Apa itu?" Tanya Roy.

"Mengapa anda menanyakan hal semacam itu? Apa jangan-jangan masa lalu anda sama kayak saya?" Tanya Kuroko mantap.

Akhirnya, Roy terperangah dengan pertanyaan Kuroko. Pertanyaan tersebut menjurus kepada masa lalu Roy yang tidak menentu. Bahkan, hanya sedikit orang yang melakukan avonturir. Kuroko memandang Roy heran, apakah pertanyaannya sesulit ini?

"Sebenarnya sich, aku tidak berkeinginan meneruskan cita-cita atau masa depan seperti dokter, guru maupun lainnya. aku ingin menjadi avonturir." Kata Roy tersenyum.

"Kenapa? Bukannya masih banyak cita-cita yang diperjuangkan selain menjadi avonturir?" tanya Kuroko.

Roy menyeruput kopi yang dibuat olehnya. Dia hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Kuroko.

"Kok…ada kopi di meja?" tanya Kuroko lagi.

Sejak kapan kopi ada di meja? Ternyata, saat Kuroko sedang menutup mata, Roy membuat kopi, dan teh hangat untuknya. Rasanya, aromanya sangat berbeda dengan teh di Jepang. Walaupun begitu, Kuroko tetap mencoba tehnya. Rasanya enak dan nikmat. Terasa banget di lidah, pikir Kuroko.

"avonturir itu sebenarnya keinginanku sendiri. Waktu itu, aku bersama ayahku mendaki gunung bersama-sama. Ibuku dan Joe ikut serta dalam pendakian. Kami bersenang-senang pada masa itu," kata Roy menjelaskan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi?" tanya Kuroko.

"Beberapa tahun kemudian, Ayahku mendaki lagi. Tetapi ibuku melarangnya, karena berbahaya. Namun, ayahku keras kepala, hingga dia tewas di sana. Surat terakhirnya mengatakan, bahwa anjingnya dijaga dan diberi nama Joe. Sebelumnya, aku belum kasih nama." Kata Roy murung.

Kuroko hanya termangu, dan melihat teh. Tidak disangka, ternyata masa lalu Roy cukup sulit. Betapa beruntungnya hidup Kuroko sekarang ini. Sudah makan enak, punya hobi bermain basket, dan memiliki kemampuan bernama Misdirection, dimana diajarkan oleh Akashi.

"Lalu, setelah itu, kehidupanku berubah. Awalnya kami senang-senang menjadi nakal. Dulu, aku pernah naksir beberapa cewek. Kalau aku tidak salah ingat, cewek venus yang bernama Ani. Sayangnya, dia sudah nikah, kemudian ada Dewi, cewek tomboy yang harus berpisah sama aku karena pindah ke luar kota. Jesse, cewek voli putus denganku karena aku tidak memberi kabar, hingga jadi musuhku. Yang satu itu…" suara Roy berubah berat, "Suci, mantan kekasihku yang kini tinggal di Kanada bersama keluarganya. Mungkin dia sekarang sudah punya anak kali, iya? Hahaha."

Cerita masa lalu Roy memang tidak pernah mudah. Selain karena factor ekonomi, masalah percintaan turut membuatnya terus tegar dan bertahan hidup di tengah era globalisasi.

"Intinya, Avonturir itu awal mulanya saat aku mulai kecanduan obat-obatan terlarang. Selain itu, aku mudah depresi, murung, marah tidak jelas atau istilahnya ngamuk lah. Saat itulah, aku bertekad untuk merubah kehidupanku, yaitu menjadi Avonturir. Kau tahu dik ke mana aku pergi?" kata Roy menjelaskan.

Kuroko menggeleng tidak tahu.

"Jawa Tengah, Sulawesi, Jawa Barat, Jawa Timur, Pulau Kalimantan, Bali, Nusa Tenggara, Maluku, dan Papua. Selain itu, aku ke Malaysia dan India. Namun, aku melakukan kesalahan besar." Kata Roy menghela napas.

"Memangnya seberat itukah perjalanan hidup anda?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Iya, dik. Ada seorang cewek bule yang bernama Ina. Dia jatuh cinta kepadaku ketika aku berjuang memulihkan kondisi. Kau tahu, di Thailand, itu sangat susah minta ampun. Godaannya sangat besar. Bayangkan, Bangkok dulu itu tempat prostitusi, dan tempat Bandar narkoba, sebelum aku ke India." Kata Roy minum kopi.

Ada kalanya, kita harus memperhatikan budaya luar negeri supaya tidak terjerumus ke lubang yang salah. Bahkan, Luar Negeri sudah 'terlalu' bebas dan memulainya era globalisasi. Terkadang, hal itulah yang ditakuti oleh Roy, yaitu menjadi pribadi yang dulu, yang suka urak-urakan.

"Aku menulis surat terus menerus, hingga ibuku meninggal. Sama halnya dengan Suci. Dia pergi meninggalkanku. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau meninggalkan dia ataupun putus darinya. Namun, nasi sudah jadi bubur. Aku hanya bisa menyesali keputusanku." Suara Roy berubah lagi jadi berat, dan tidak ikhlas.

Kuroko paham maksudnya, dan memberikan tisu kepada Roy, supaya tidak menangis, dan membersihkan air matanya.

"Intinya, dik. Lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Hobimu apa terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Roy.

"Pemain basket. Basket SMA Seirin." Kata Kuroko polos.

"Aku tidak Tanya SMAnya. Tetapi, yang perlu kau ingat adalah kemampuanmu. Setiap kemampuan akan muncul rasa tanggung jawab terhadap dirimu. Cobalah jiwa dan ragamu harus bersatu dengan alam. Maka, alam akan menyatu jadi satu dalam tubuhmu. Jangan pernah kau lepaskan, karena akan sulit mengembalikannya. Sama sepertiku ketika aku mencari jati diriku. Aku berusaha untuk menemukan identitasku. Tetapi, aku selalu berbuat masalah, hingga keluargaku meninggal." Kata Roy sedih.

"Itu tidak benar, Roy-san. Jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu karena ini." Kata Kuroko berdiri, "Anda sama saja putus asa kalau berpikir demikian. Ada kalanya, harus memperbaiki kesalahan itu. Kalau anda menyerah, alam akan meruntuhkan mental anda, dan saya tidak suka itu!"

Perkataan Kuroko ada benarnya, piker Roy. Selama ini, dia selalu menyusahkan orang lain, dan sekitar lingkungannya. Tiba-tiba, Roy meneteskan air mata untuk kedua kalinya.

 _"_ _Ibu, maafkan aku." Kata Roy dalam hati._

Tiba-tiba, HP Kuroko berbunyi, dan melihat siapa yang menghubunginya. Ternyata itu adalah Akashi. Kemudian, Kuroko mengangkat telponnya.

" _Moshi moshi_? Akashi-kun?" kata Kuroko.

"Kuroko, kau di mana? Kami sekarang berada di Jakarta untuk mencarimu," suara Akashi via telpon.

" _Gomen._ Aku tersesat." Kata Kuroko.

Suara Akashi diganti dengan Kagami, partner sekaligus rekan setim Seirin.

"Bodoh! Kalau kau tersesat, hubungi kami donk," suara Kagami galak.

"Masalahnya, aku sudah menghubungi Kagami-kun," kata Kuroko.

Kagami mengecek telponnya, dan ternyata benar. Kuroko menghubungi terus menerus hingga 13 kali. Kagami jadi mati kutu.

"Kalau begitu, kasih tahu alamatnya, dan kami segera ke sana," kata Kagami.

" _Wakaarimashita!_ " kata Kuroko mengiyakan.

Setelah memberi tahu alamatnya, diputuskan menutup telponnya kembali. Untungnya, teman-temannya menerimanya dengan baik, pikir Kuroko. Dia menghabiskan tehnya, dan berdiri untuk berpamitan kepada Roy.

"Lho mau ke mana, dik?" Tanya Roy.

"Sepertinya, saya akan dijemput oleh teman-temanku." Kata Kuroko tersenyum.

"Lalu pertanyaanku tadi, apakah kau sudah menemukan jawabannya?" Tanya Roy.

Kuroko mengangguk tegas, dan berkata, " **Saya tidak akan lari lagi dari masalah. Selain itu, saya sekarang lebih percaya kepada teman-temanku, dan akan mulai bersatu dengan alam.** "

"Hanya itu saja?" Tanya Roy.

" **Tidak hanya itu. Anda juga harus percaya kepada Suci, bahwa hati anda adalah miliknya, bukan orang lain. Meskipun sudah berkeluarga, tetap harus hormat kepada semua perempuan, termasuk dia.** " Kata Kuroko tersenyum.

Roy hanya bisa terdiam jawaban Kuroko, dan menghela napas panjang.

" **Dan satu lagi. Saya akan mempelajari mengenai Misdirection yang sebenarnya**." Kata Kuroko mantap.

"Misdirection? Jadi itu kemampuanmu?" kata Roy kaget.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Roy baru dengar Misdirection. Jika itu benar, dia punya seseorang yang bakatnya sama persis dengan Kuroko. Hanya saja, dirinya tidak yakin terhadap anak itu. Oleh karena itu, Roy tidak Tanya lebih lanjut.

"Begitu iya? Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarkanmu pulang, Kuroko." Kata Roy tersenyum, "Aku kalah."

"Maksud anda?" Tanya Kuroko.

"Bukan apa-apa. Aku berikan ini kepadamu," Roy memberikan sebuah jam tangan kepada Kuroko.

Jam tangan itu dilapisi emas, berkilauan, masih aktif, dan bentuknya sangat kecil. Selain itu, jamnya analog, bukan digital. Jadi, Kuroko menerimanya dengan senang hati.

" _Arrigatou Gozaimasu_ ," kata Kuroko membungkukkan badan.

Kuroko pamit pulang, dan berterima kasih kepada Roy yang sudah menemani berbincang-bincang. Untuk pertama kalinya, dia mendapatkan hadiah dari orang asing, dan mendapatkan ilmu unik. Yaitu menjadi avonturir atau traveler ke alam. Mulai dari sekarang, Kuroko akan menikmati indahnya alam sekitar di Indonesia, sampai kembali lagi di Jepang.

Tamat

P.S: Maaf iya endingnya agak aneh. Jujur, aku nulis berdasarkan request dari Qamara ^^. Dia ingin aku mencoba bikin fanfic kurang dari 3k. Hehehehe. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau ada kesalahan kata atau ceritanya rumit.

Akan aku jelaskan, Gola Gong menulis pertama kali yang bernama Balada si Roy. Aku membacanya, nyesek banget epilognya. Jadi, aku harap Kuroko belajar, bahwa penggunaan Misdirection bisa berguna buat orang lain. Selain itu, kemampuannya juga bisa bersatu dengan alam sekitar, disaat banyak sekali polusi udara dan kendaraan.

Itu saja penjelasan dariku. Arrigatou Gozaimasu ^_^


End file.
